


Bus Stop

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Excuse me, has the 12:15 bus come yet?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Bus Stop

**“Excuse me, has the 12:15 bus come yet?”** Receiving no response besides a blank look, the handsome stranger who’d just ran to the bus stop furrowed his brow. “What?” 

Finn would later blame a lack of coffee for not immediately registering his soulmate’s words, and for what came out of his mouth next. “I’m trying to decide how rude it would be for me to call you an idiot?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Dude, it’s 8am, I think you’re good.” 

The man stared at him, then burst out laughing. “Well shit. Hi, I’m Poe.” 

He smiled, “Finn. Nice to meet you.” 


End file.
